1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to an ultrasound receiving module, method and system.
2. Background
In general, an ultrasound beam former includes a transmitting end and a receiving end. The transmitting end mainly controls timing sequences of channels for beam focusing and beam deviations, and assigns different weighted values to the channels to raise image qualities. The receiving end performs a delay and sum (DAS) operation on received signals of the channels. Path lengths of the channels from the probe to the focus point are different, hence the DAS operation is to work with delay compensation so that the signals have the maximum constructive interferences. Consequently, the ultrasound beam former provides a main controller with a random combination of the signals to generate grayscale images or blood flow imaging.
Now some commercial ultrasound imaging devices have different numbers of the channels of the probe because of the specifications and applications, so that compatibility and expandability issues need to be further considered. Some devices further need one set of post-stage processing units for the signals of each channel to perform follow-up rendering operations.